A Very Faberritana Christmas
by HashDash23
Summary: A Christmas that no Lopez, Fabray, Berry, Pierce, Evans, Puckerman or Puckerman-Evans will for get. Set in between 'A fight makes a family' and 'And it continues' Reviews spread the Christmas cheer! Some swearing.


**A very Faberritana Christmas**

**A Christmas that no-one will forget. **

**Danielle- 19yrs 5months  
>Christian-19yrs 3months<br>Damian-19yrs 1month  
>Samantha-18yrs 11months<strong>

"Danielle I'm home!" Jacob Evans shouted to his wife.

"Hey, how are you?" Danielle Evans said as she waddled into the foyer.

"Tired, thank god that it is Christmas tomorrow"

"Ugg. You went to the gym again? Next time text me because if you haven't noticed I am 8 months pregnant with your daughters and I have a hyper-active 2 year old son" Danielle scolded.

Jacob inwardly winced. The hormones had calmed but because his wife had four times the amount of baby hormones she could still get a little grumpy. Unfortunately, Jacob was already tired and his wife yelling at him did not help his mood.

"Well **I** am attempting to get some money to support you, OUR son and OUR daughters and I am also trying to get a good career by taking night classes because I don't want to say to people that my WIFE supports me instead of ME supporting HER" Jacob roared.

"Yes, you are trying to get a career, that I can agree to. But this career is going to take you away for 17 weeks to Virginia when our son is 5 and our daughters are 3 1/2. Then once that is done I have to constantly worry if I'm going to get a call from the hospital or your team or your MOTHER!" Danielle shouted back.

"Oh yeah? When Elijah was born I had to look after him, WHILE I worked and you wrote a bloody book" Jacob yelled.

"MY BLOODY BOOK AS YOU CALL IT WAS A BESTSELLER. AND IT GOT AN AWARD FOR BEST BOOK WRITTEN BY A YOUNG AUTHOR! WHICH I THINK THAT NIGHT WAS THE NIGHT THIS HAPPENED!" Danielle yelled gesturing to her bulging stomach.

Jacob was about to yell again before there was knock on the door.

Both took a minute to compose themselves before opening the door.

Jacob opened the door to see Brittany there.

"Hi" The blonde grinned.

"Brittany, come in" Jacob said standing aside.

"Mummy" Danielle muttered before hugging the blonde and showing no signs of letting go.

"There is going to be a snow storm over night, so, with your current condition, and everyone else's condition we are getting everyone to stay the night at our place" Brittany mumbled.

Danielle let go of her mother and turned around to her husband.

"I'll get Eli. You pack the presents and clothes for yourself"

"Did you want me to pack yo..." Jacob started.

"No... just do what I've told you, Evans" And with that Danielle walked away.

Both the female and male blondes watched her waddle away.

Brittany reached over and whacked Jacob in the head.

"Ow" Jacob complained.

Brittany raised her eyebrow, the silent question of 'Really? You wanna try that crap?'

"I guess I deserved that" Jacob muttered before walking to the cupboard to get the gifts.

**After a very awkward car drive... **

Danielle waddled into the house holding her two year old son and Jacob struggled behind her carrying everything... Brittany didn't even offer to help.

Danielle knocked on the door which was opened by both her brothers. Damian took Elijah out of her arms and Christian rushed to help Jacob.

"Hey how are you? And my nieces and nephew of course?" Samantha greeted, helping her sister out of her coat.

"I'm fine, the girls are fine and my son is fine" Danielle muttered as she moved into the living room.

In the living room Danielle was swarmed by six women and three men.

"Back off, I'm fine, I just need some sleep, so when Jacob finally grows a pair of balls that aren't used for impregnating me tell him I will be downstairs".

Danielle moved to go down the stairs and was quickly assisted by Jessica- Samantha's girlfriend and Amy- Damian's fiancé.

"Where did Danielle go?" A small voice said from the door way.

Everyone turned to see Jacob standing at the door.

The congregation pointed to the stairs and Jacob, with a sigh, walked down the stairs.

Everyone turned to Brittany for an explanation.

Brittany told the group what she had heard and by the end one half of the group had to hold back the other half.

"Could you three control your son?" Santana spat at Neneh, Puck and Sam.

"Oh please, we are not taking his side. He is the one who is the wrong" Neneh said.

"What do we do?" Rachel asked.

Everyone sat in silence, the only sound was the arguing down in the basement.

"It was your idea to run away" Danielle screamed.

"We wouldn't have had to if you had of taken the pill in the morning" Jacob yelled.

"I was never on the pill, you were the one who didn't use a condom"

"Condoms don't always work" roared Jacob.

"They worked every time I did it with Christian and the football team, hockey team, swim team, baseball team and several guys from the math-decathlon and the chess team"

"Wow, damn. I don't even think I did that many people" Santana mumbled.

"What no protection when you did it with Samantha and the cheerleaders?" Jacob sneered.

"Of course not, 'cause the dicks that associated with them were the way they acted" (A/N: this made sense in my head)

"Jacob sleep somewhere else"

"And if I don't?" the man challenged.

"I'll talk to Mami about a divorce"

The group up stairs gasped.

The next thing they heard was pounding up the stairs and the door slamming.

"Now what do we do?" Christian asked.

"Yeah because we can't go down there while she's still awake. As much as I love my sister I kinda wanted to have a wedding day" Damian said with Amy, Samantha, Christian, Scott and Jessica nodding.

"Let's go up stairs and watch as many Christmas movies as we can before we all fall asleep" Quinn said.

Everyone moved up the stairs and watch 3 movies before everyone was asleep.

**A not so very merry Christmas...**

Samantha woke up in a very uncomfortable position.

She was lying on Christian's chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around her.

'Well this is a position I have tried to forget. All I need is Danielle behind me' The blonde was thrown back to a time when she was 14.

_Flashback_

Samantha Fabray walked into her first party, freshman year of high school.

There were very few people that she recognised but two stood out to her.

The first was a female, Latina and hot as hell.

Samantha at her young age knew that she was bi-sexual and the girl she was staring at, a jock obviously, rang her bell.

The other person who caught Samantha's eye was the boy the Latina was talking to, a footballer, tall, a fellow blonde and made Samantha weak at the knees.

Walking up to them she caught the end of what the boy was saying.

"Lima" The one word sparked a thought in Samantha.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt but I heard you say Lima. Are talking as in Lima, Ohio?" Samantha asked.

"We are actually. I mentioned my last name and Christian said that he had read that name in his mum's year book, he just wondered if I had any family from there" the girl said.

"Really that's kinda weird because my mother's from there, I'm Samantha Fabray"

"I know that name, I don't know where from though, I'm Danielle Lopez"

"Christian Pierce, Samantha I know that you are a cheerleader, and a mighty fine one, but Danielle what do you do?" Christian asked.

"Baseball, I was too nervous to try out for anything else"

"Well I do love the Yankees, give me the date and time for your first game and I will be there" Christian said with a nod.

"As will I" Samantha added.

As the night went on the three began to drift so close.

Being new to the big world of parties they all stuck to one drink, Christian had one bottle of beer and the girls had one bottle of zeema.

But, being alcoholic virgins, they were a little toasted.

The trio were sitting on one of the couches.

"My head hurts" Danielle whined.

"Let's go upstairs" Christian muttered, standing and grabbing the girl's hands.

Upstairs the three collapsed into a room, Christian was on his back looking at the roof while, for some reason, Danielle was lying on-top of Samantha.

"You're really pretty" Danielle said before kissing Samantha.

The two began to heavily make out.

As Christian watched the two, he groaned when he felt a bulge in his pants.

The two stopped and grinned at the boy.

"Want some help?" Danielle asked.

Only earning a nod Danielle stood up off the bed and started to strip.

Taking the hint the other two started to strip.

When everyone was how they wanted things to be they sat down on the bed.

"So...how do we do this?" Samantha asked.

"Danielle should go down on you then I should do Danielle" Christian said.

And so it was agreed and that's what happened.

The next morning Samantha woke up with her head on Christian's chest and Danielle cuddled up to her.

The other two were brought out of their sleep by tumbling into the room.

"Oh my God!" Danielle yelled pulling the cover up to hide their anatomy.

"Who the hell are you?" Christian demanded.

"Damian Berry" The other boy answered.

"Get out you freak. You will regret this day" Samantha vowed.

Defeated Damian walked out of the room.

_End flashback_

'And he did regret that day. And every day after that. I can't believe I lost my virginity to my sister' Samantha thought as she stood up and stretched.

Samantha walked down the stairs and started a fire.

She then crept down the stairs to see Danielle on her bed and Elijah had crawled into Christian's bed.

Samantha moved over and grabbed some clothes from her dresser and had a quick shower.

She was about to wake her nephew when she realised no-one had put out the Santa gifts.

Because Elijah was the only kid everyone went a little nuts and bought him a Santa gift each, moving to where they were hidden, she then placed them all out on and around the chair in the living room.

Moving back down stairs she shook the boy, waking him.

'Merry Christmas Buddy' She signed.

That was all it took for Elijah to be up 'Did Santa come?' he asked.

'He did. But how about we wait for everyone to wake up before we unwrap them?'

The boy didn't look happy but nodded.

'How about you help me make breakfast?' Samantha asked earning a nod.

The two moved up stairs and made tons of hot food and coffee to warm everyone up.

'Aunt Samantha, can I try some coffee?' Elijah asked.

Samantha thought about it for a second before pouring a cup and adding a bit more milk than normal.

The boy took one sip and was hooked.

By the time everything was cooked the upstairs congregation had woken and come down stair murmuring good wishes.

"Who is going to get Danielle?" Puck asked.

"I will. Maybe if she hears me call my son an idiot then she will come up" Neneh said as she moved towards the stairs.

As Neneh moved down the stairs everyone started to pile up their plates.

Damian moved into the living room and his fiancé soon followed.

As he watched Samantha talk to her Damian thought of the first time they met.

_Flashback_

Damian was walking around NYU trying to find some work.

He was going to live with his siblings in an apartment near campus, as that is where their college funds are going because they got scholarships.

It was so dramatic the way they met, very movie like.

Damian was looking at the flyers he had gotten wondering whether he wanted to be a bus boy or work as a bartender, when he collided with something.

As he fell backwards his only thought was 'Please don't tell me I ran into a pole'.

Damian opened his eyes and looked up to see a girl holding out her hand.

Damian grabbed it and stood up to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She had long brunette hair, fair skin and blue eyes that Damian got lost in and he never wanted to find a way out.

"H...hi I'm...um...I'm" Damian mumbled.

The girl chuckled "I'm Amy Johnson"

Damian finally came to his senses "I'm Damian Berry"

"Berry? Where have I heard that name?" Amy asked.

"Let me buy you a coffee and we can talk more there" Damian offered.

"Sure"

_End flashback_

Damian looked over at the one love of his life and smirked about how ironic how he isn't working as a bus boy or a bartender, he works at the same coffee shop that he took Amy to.

Christian was sitting at the dining room table already finished his breakfast.

He saw his boyfriend helping Rachel reach the top of the pantry.

It was amazing when Christian met Scott again.

_Flashback_

Christian was in a maths lecture when he heard a very familiar voice behind him.

When the lecture finished the blonde turned around to see a boy he had only met once.

They met when Christian, Damian and Samantha attended a self-defence course where both Scott and Danielle were assistant instructors.

"Scott, how are you man?" Christian asked holding out his hand.

"Christian, I read on facebook that your sister has returned. I read her book too it was really good" Scott said shaking the other boy's hand.

"Scott I am famished, did you want to grab a bite to eat?" Christian questioned.

"I would love to"

_End flashback_

Neneh came back up the stairs, everyone looked to her.

"I got a teddy bear to the head and got scolded in Spanish"

"What about Jacob? Shouldn't he be told to get here and to man up?" Puck said.

As if on cue Jacob walked in the door.

The blonde man walked down the stairs with hesitation.

After distracting Elijah with a movie the others sat and spoke about all the possible outcomes.

The outcome they weren't expecting was that Danielle and Jacob would walk up the stairs like the fight never happened.

Danielle walked over to her son and tapped him on the shoulder.

'Eli, I think that Santa was a little bit crazy this year'

And so the morning went on everyone opening their Christmas gifts.

**Christmas dinner fiasco...**

Dinner was in full swing, everyone eating as much as they could until Danielle made a sound of pain.

"Dan... What was that?"Jacob carefully asked, silently praying it wasn't what he thought it was.

"My water just broke"

Soon Christmas dinner was forgotten.

All men were ordered to move the snow and make sure that all cars were working.

All the girls rushed around making sure that everything was ready to go to the hospital.

**At the hospital for Christmas...**

The group huddled into the waiting room.

They all knew that they were in for a long night but despite that they were all excited because they were actually in the same state and hospital at the same time their nieces/granddaughters were going to be born.

**6 hours later...**

Jacob came out of the room pale as a sheet.

"Jakey what's wrong?" Neneh asked.

"They have to do a caesarean and now Danielle is blaming me for everything from the high consumption of fat in America to global warming" Jacob rambled.

"Jacob go back in there or she will have another thing to blame you for" Sam said to his son.

**3 hours later...**

Jacob yet again came rushing out "they're about to do it" were the only words he shouted before rushing back in.

In the room Danielle was having a worse time.

"Fuck you Jacob. You're the reason I'm pregnant. You're the reason Sarah sent Toby to the goblin king. You're the reason for Pluto not being a planet. You are to blame for everything!" Danielle screamed.

But then she felt...nothing. No pain.

"Ah I see Mrs Evans that the drug has kicked in, we are ready now"

Jacob walked back in to the room in some scrubs.

A few minutes later a high pitched cry was heard.

"Okay Mr and Mrs Evans your first daughter is here"

The other three quickly came into the world.

As the babies were cleaned Jacob and Danielle spoke.

"I didn't mean anything I said" Danielle muttered.

"Marry me" Jacob ordered.

"What?" Danielle was wide awake now.

"Re-marry me. In front of our family. Marry me"

"Yes"

The babies were taken to the nursery while Danielle and Jacob caught up on sleep.

The family took this time to marvel over the new addition to their family.

Soon enough Danielle was awoken to feed the babies.

They gave the baby who was born first to her.

"Darl we are going to need names" The nurse said to the pair.

"Um...well...the first born is Spencer Quinn, second is Hanna Rachel, third is Emily Santana and the last born is Aria Brittany" Jacob said.

"Lovely names"

The two decided that they would bottle feed the girls from the beginning.

So once the two were finished feeding the little girl's, the entire family came in and started to coo over the babies.

"They are beautiful" Jessica commented.

"Where's Eli?" Jacob asked.

"He fell asleep, Scott took him back to our place" Brittany said.

"Do you have enough room in your apartment?" Rachel asked.

"We don't but that's why we bought a house" Jacob grinned.

"Where?" Everyone asked.

"Two blocks away from your place mum" Danielle said.

"It is big, two stories with a basement, four bedroom, the master has a ensuite and walk in wardrobe, full kitchen/dining and home theatre" Jacob explained.

"That sounds great" Everyone agreed to Samantha's statement.

**The second day after Christmas...**

The family were released from hospital and Santana was driving them home.

Instead of going the normal route the upper east side they were driving out of the city all together.

They pulled up outside the house that Danielle and Jacob bought.

They walked inside to find their entire family standing there.

"Do you know how much crap you have?" Samantha asked.

"Everything is in its correct room. We will help you for the next couple of days to unpack everything" Damian said as he wrapped his arms around Amy.

The next four days were hectic for the entire family between caring for the new borns, keeping Elijah entertained, putting together furniture or unpacking boxes.

Everything was eventually unpacked and Jacob and Danielle bought celebratory pizzas and everyone (except for Danielle) had a beer.

"Thanks for the help"

"Um... We hate to bring the spot light off Danielle, Jacob, Eli and the girls but Amy and I have an announcement... Amy's pregnant" Damian said.

The couple were quickly separated, the guys pulling Damian away and congratulating him along with giving him words of advice.

The girls rushed Amy away demanding details.

Damian, Christian, Samantha and Danielle shared a knowing smirk all of them thinking how they never thought their life would end up like this but they were glad they did.

**Hey everyone this would have to be my longest story EVER, but I'm glad it is because this tops all of my stories so far. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD**


End file.
